Like no one else could know
by desperatemayie
Summary: Today was a special day for the famous editor in chief. But no one knew. Not even Miranda Priestly herself.


**Pairing:** Miranda/Andrea  
**Synopsis: **Today was a special day for the famous editor in chief. But no one knew. Not even Miranda Priestly herself.

** I'm a french-canadian so english isn't my main langage. This story isn't betaread so I apologize in advance for the grammar and spelling mistakes. Enjoy! **

**Like no one else could know…**

_by desperatemayie_

Thursday. One day before the week-end arises. Finally, she will be able to wake up into her warm arms and not feeling rush for getting up, take a cold shower, masking her dark circles with light LOREAL make up, finding a proper outfit, making breakfast for the twins, heading outside for meeting Roy and already annoying Emily for executing a task she foolishly forgot to do the previous night.

But, since a year, one thing changed in her morning routine. As she gets into her office armed with her first Starbucks of the day, the latest newpapers of _The New York Mirror_ is amongst the fashion magazines Emily placed for her in a 45 degree pile. The editor in chief takes a sip of her lattee and open the journal at page 54. As her head peacefully rest on her back leather chair, _her_ Andrea is back. The Andrea Sachs that she regrettably abandonned in bed is coming alive through the brilliance of her topics and indeniable writting skills. Even if she has to admitt that Andrea is advancing her career the right way by working at _The New York Mirror_, Miranda miss her girlfriend as her first assistant. Andrea was doing her job perfectly, almost.

Now, Miranda is back at her old habits and criticize everything : the coldness of her coffee, the wrong amount of peppermint on her steak, her conflicted scheduled, the places of her appointments with the designers… But most of all, what Miranda miss the most about not having Andrea around is to turn her chair around and not caughing a glimpse of her refreshing smile and contemplate the _outfit du jour_ that Nigel picked for her. That and their secret flirts in the evelator and the littles pecks they shared in her office the second after Nigel had closed the door behind him. Even is those priviligied moments lefted an empty, hole in her heart, Miranda know that Andrea's departure was for the better.

Andrea quit _Runaway_ just in time before the paparazzi start suspecting something. She sold her appartment and moved at Miranda's, to the greatest joy of the twins. She got her dream job at _The New York Mirror_ and quickly became one of the star of the famous publication in decline. Andrea is a smart girl. She took that new popularity status to her advantage. 3 weeks of vacation by year, 2 extra day off per month for emergencies, leaving work everyday at 5 for being home and prepare dinner before Cassidy and Caroline arrive. The brunette proved she was able to come up with a kickass article due in time without necessarilly working all night long at her office. For helping her, Miranda transformed one of her guest room to an office. Computer, laptop, books, photocopier, fax, a big couch… Everything she needed was there, plus the unique,intoxicating scent of her silver dragon lady , that turns into a charming white unicorn in intimacy!

Miranda Priestly won't never complain about those job restrictions. Since Andy moved in, her house smell incredibly good. And it's not only due to the unique, natural, addictive scent of vanilla and cinnamon of her lover. It's also because it smells like…home. A home where a familly with kids lives in it. Not a home that an underpaid housekeeper spend 10 hours to rub already shinning counters with baking soda. Well, of course, Miranda has a maid that comes at every 3 days but she never prepares dinner. Miranda always tried as hard as she could to do that mother duty for her girls. And now Andy is doing it. With a lot more talent that Mirandy Priestly does. As weird as it might sound! Sometimes, it smells chicken with a rosemary and goat cheese sauce ; sometimes a peppermint beef flank served with garlic potatoes mash ; sometimes a medium bloody bifteck with garlic bread and blue cheese or even a fettucini carbonara seasonning with anise and shallots. And when she has time to prepare an appetizer , Andrea cook one of Miranda's favorite of all time : a small moutain of prosciuitto with old parmesan, watermelon, honeydew melon and sweet figs. Just one tiny little problem for that simple recipe : Cassidy's high allergy to figs.

And tonight, as Miranda put a feet inside, the smell of figs was surprisingly, agreeably, pervade her nostrils. Figs, really? So no Cassidy and no Caroline? On a thursday? The only day of the week where they both don't have piano, horse or dance lessons?

"Andrea?''Miranda questions, slightly worried as she walks to the kitchen.

In fact, she has every right to be worried. Dim lights, Alicia Keys's second album on, candles everywhere, a table set for two and a bottle of a 2004 Merlot.

"I hope you took that bottle from my cellar and didn't really pay 125$ for that.'' She says with her usual boss critical tone

Andrea smirks innoncently and finish putting some balsamic vineagar on the delicious food mountain and grab the plates, walking to Miranda. "I'm glad to see you too, baby.''She kisses her forehead and walk to the table, humming _A woman's worth._

"I'm glad too…but what is happening, Andy? Where are the girls?'' The fashion icon get rid of her slik scarf and take a seat.

"With Lili. She is supposed to help them getting their math homework done and then bring them to her aquafitness class. They are going to spend the night at her appartment but don't worry, she will drop them back at 7h40 so you'll be able to kiss them before the bus arrives''The brunette grin and set the appetizers in front of her lover. "Bon appetit.''She pecks her lips before sitting besides her.

Miranda can't help but smile, impressed and stunned at how sweet Andrea Sachs can be and make her feel at the end of a hard , long, exhausted week day."Thank you.'' She grabs her fork. "But I am not worry at all. I see you have everything under control. I'm just curious and confused on why we are having a romantic time now. I thought we were supposed to go the lakehouse this week-end. Is it because your boss calls you for the week-end and you don't want to upset me so you planned all this? You know I can understand a boss being very demanding towards his best employee…''

"That is not that at all. We are still going to Vermont this week-end, I promise. It's just that tonight it's a very special day.''

"A special day? Oh, God! Don't tell me I forgot one of our anniversary.'' Miranda suddenly has puppy eyes, really concerned about her loss. That uncharestic cuteness is still completely capsizing Andrea after a year of relationship.

"Hum, technically it's not ours. Well, I guess. It's more one of yours.''

"One of mine?'' Miranda take a bite of proscuitto and honeydrew melon.

"For your career at least.''

''Well, there was nothing special at _Runway_ today. And certainly nothing that justified to celebrate over proscuitto, which are delicious by the way.''

"Oh you really think _Runway_ has nothing to be grateful about today?''

"If this is because it means that you left since 10 months, it doesn't count, Andrea. You are still a terrible loss and you know it. Today, Andrea got my coffee and my steak wrong once again and my staff came out with crappy ideas for the swimsuit shots and I couldn't even calm down by french kissing you in my private bathroom.''

Andrea smirks once again."Well, we sure will make up for that later...850th more than one…''She whispers teasingly, giving an hint to her adorably cute clueless love partner.

"850...'' The white hair woman repeat in a murmur

"Today, you just created your 850th issue of Runway! Cheers, baby!'' Andy giggle excitedly, clinging their glasses together. "Congradulations so much, my love. You are a fashion rockstar that will never cease to make fashion history.''

Miranda blink, remaining speechless for a moment. Another uncharestic emotion that Andy absolutely love to be the one and only to witness daily. 850th issue…Already? Only that? Wow, it had been an incredible journey…a dream that sometimes became just her living and not her passion. Sometimes, she wanted to quit everything, especially recently. Take a retire and spoil the love of her life. But it wasn't her. She can't settle down. And that's not how Andy loves her. But wow… It really is a special day. Vogue, W or Harper's Bazaar might or already had top that amount of issues but they will never have the indeniable original, inventive fashion and humanity qualities of _Runway_. She didn't really give attention to prizes and recognizitions and what are supposed to be memorable dates but the fact that Andy had been the only one to remember really touches her. No one at work had a special thought for it, not even Nigel.

"Honestly darling, I sincerely forgot about that. I never made the count actually.'' Miranda shake her head and stroke her fingers with Andy's.

Andy stroke them back, a bit shocked by her lover's answer. "Damn! What? Jesus babe, how can you forgot such an important number?''

"And how can you _know_ about that magical number?''

She put a piece of parmesan into her delicate mouth and chews slowly before answering to a still quite shocked Miranda. "Three months after you hired me, when I finally decided to step up my game, I made some reasearches about the magazine. I found it important to know more about the fashion industry and about what made _Runway_ what is it today. Also, I was admiring you. I wanted to know more about your career path. And I wasn't in position to ask you questions or you would probably had force me to go to J.K Rowling's mansion and _order_ her to write an eight Harry Potter novel! '' She chuckle cutely, deep down a bit freak out by the scene. "Oh and by the way, when I was doing those internet researches,I bumped into some quite interesting bikini photoshoot in Barbados you did when you were 23. I still can't believe you rocked that fluorescent orange one piece with a giant black zip on the front. You still looked hot even if it kinda made you look like a Cheetos!''

"Thank you Internet! Nigel found those too and he offered me a bag of cheetos when our first issue of Runway together went number one at the sales during.''

Andrea tip her head back and burst out of laughing. "Wow! And you didn't fire him?''

"No, I couldn't. His sense of fashion was exactly what I needed and I couldn't get really mad at him. He did that joke in private and he bought champagne. Actually, the taste of both combined is quite good. But I had to jug 15 miles the day after! All the tabloids were checking carefully if I didn't take one single pound, even more that now.''

"Are you saying that you once been offended by what the tabloids said?''

"I never cared about them really, I cared about not looking fat in a _Christian Dior_ gown. And even if I hadn't had that bag, I would had jog anyway. It was my way to evacuate the stress. I used to jog 1 :30 every day.''

"Wow, no wonder why the twins are so into sports.''

"Well, Caroline is starting to like it a lot less. She still enjoys dancing but she asked me last week if she could quit her volley-ball and soccer team. Cass is apparently way better than her and she just doesn't have interest for it anymore. She want to do painting lessons and have extra dance lessons. Honestly, I cannot agree more. I always know she would be more of an artist type. I'm glad she is finally fully embrassing that side of her.''

Andrea grins, loving to see that spark in Miranda's eyes when she is talking about her fabulous twins. It makes her want to have a child with her so badly… "Do you think she loves to write stories or articles? I would love to give her private classes.''

"She never really liked to write but Cassidy does. When she was 8, she kept writting stories and making me read them. She was very talented, and not only for her age, you know. But now, she is too shy to show me her stuff. I think it's because they are becoming more and more personals. But I am sure she would love your critical, journalist opinion. And she likes you so very much.''

"Cool! I will offer her a private class this week-end.''

"I don't see how she could refuse such an opportunity? Your article today was amazing. One of your best, I think.''

Andy finishes her plate. "Really? Well, that's good because I wrote it so fast and it's only the first of a series of 5. I'll have to work my butt for the next two weeks off but it's a very fascinating topic.''

"If you write as fast as you swallowed that fig, I'm sure you'll made it just fine.''

Andy roll her eyes playfully before squeezing Miranda's hand and looking at her with a naughty glaze. "It's because I know what's the dessert and I can't wait to get to it...''

And she was really talking about the dessert. A triple chocolate cake filled with whipped cream. The two women took place to the living room and shared a big slice. Since the girls aren't there, they allowed themselves a spooning session into the loveseat. Miranda sip her cappucino silently, loving those moments with Andy at just doing nothing.

"So…what's the 850th issue will look like finally?''

''Why are you asking me that? You perfectly know you'll look at the book before sleeping.''

"But I love hearing you talking about it.''

"Well, since you made me that wonderful dinner, I can't really say no, can't I? Julianne Moore is on the issue. She shoot in London and she wore the spring collection of Vera Wang. We also interviewed Charlize Theron for her upcoming Snow White movie. We created a dark forest but she was wearing the new bridal collection of Carolina Herrera. I quite love the results of the concept. We also did a shoot with Coco Rocha. She wore the whole new collection of Zac Posen. I love his new collection, it's really something. He gave me a lot of pieces actually. I insist to pay but he refused, that's how much I fell in love with the collection. And I'll even be wearing one of his creation for the Founder's ball in May...''

" Is that the ball where you invited me to?''

"Sure, it's Friday May 14 at 18h30. Can you still make it?''

"Of course, of course. I can't miss it for the world. Nigel said he will bring me to a shopping spray.''

"You won't need to go to a lot of places. You look exquisite in everything, especially in Valentino.''

Andrea smirks. "And you look exquisite in Zac Posen...''She kisses down her velvety neck... "Will you be also wearing some Zac Posen down there...''Andy slide her hand on Miranda's inner thigh

"Mmmm darling, you know Zac Posen doesn't make underwears but I will certainly wear haute couture down there as well…Just like the black silk satin La Perla bra and the matching rose inspired embroidery high waisted panties that I am wearing right now…''

Andrea groans a little. "Oh, I need to see it by myself…''She gently lay her lover on the couch and get on top of her, stroking her cheeks.

And then one kiss. And another one. And another. Butterfly kisses on the right corner of her mouth. French kisses deep into her throat. Sweet but firm caress on her arms. A short stomach massage over her Prada cashmere cream sweater; a longer massage under it. Few licks along her jugular vein as her massage goes on the vertical, directly down her breasts.

"It's silk satin indeed…''Andrea whispers against her skin, slowly bringing her index and major under her bra, rubbing her right nipple teasingly.

Her head is tipping. Her eyes are closed. Her voice is whimpering. Her center is throbbing. She is getting spoiled. Miranda Priestly is getting spoiled by her girlfriend because she just created her 850th issue of _Runway_ and, what's the worse of it all, is that she is letting her girlfriend taking care of her. They've been making out since 5-10 minutes and she haven't done anything yet. She let Andy do all the job. She even love to simply enjoy the sweet, loving touches of her girlfriend. Miranda Priestly enjoy to not being in control…but 10 minutes is quite enough.

"My dear Andrea, may I ask you what you are wearing…''

"Oh, you mean if you can mess with what's under my forest green Agent Provocateur floral satin corset and gartini? Yes, you can…''

Miranda pant softly, no wasting time to lift Andrea's Banana Republic chiffon V-Neck grey dress and slide her free hand under her already ruined panties.

''Mmmm no time for foreplay tonight, baby?'' Andrea murmurs into Miranda's ear as she unbutton her Chrisitian Dior chesnut pants.

The white haired woman shake her head slowly, arching her back. "You are the only one to blame…''

And then, there it was. Massages through folds. Fingertips brushing on oversimulated clits. Their legs entwined. Hips frictionning. A frenetic dance that both got them satiated within a few minutes, leaving them a bit frustrated at the same time.

"I'm sorry, it was quite fast.''Andy apologizes as she chew her bottom lip.

"That's okay, baby. The night is still young, right? We have at least until 11h30 before Emily intrudes for dropping the book and my dry cleaning.''

"Emily? You still don't trust Stacy yet?''The brunette asks between breaths.

"No, the other Andrea isn't ready yet.''

"Stacy's been working you since a year, Miranda. Stop calling her that and calls her by her real name! Even if she is making some mistakes, you have to give her a chance. She is really trying. Emily told me she never wore the same outfit twice, even if this meant that she had to mortage her loft for buying haute couture.''

Miranda sigh a little. "Maybe, you are right… If by the end of the week, she manages to give me my starbuck in time and hot, I might consider about letting her dropping the book...or the dry cleaning. Not both yet.'' She uncharesticly winks

Andrea chuckles and kiss her lips tenderly.

"You know, you are the only who can make me admitt that sometimes…I am wrong.''

"That's why you love me.''

THE END


End file.
